Reisen
Reisen is the first zombie map in a possibly upcoming story by PaC. The map is set in multi zones were players can randomly teleport to the said zones. Characters TBA... Areas of Map Lab (Starting Room) The lab is set in the year 2025 it was built by a small group of people who followed Maxises orders. There is blue prints for teleporter designs and time travel. The room was used as a lab by the previously mentioned group to create time traveling teleporters, as this is what Maxis wanted them to do. This part of the map is set in 2025, this also means the Demonic Announcer is Richtofen in this zone, which also means the zombies eyes are blue. In this room: *4 Windows (in which zombies breake down and jump in the map) *M14 (500 points) *Olympia (500 points) *Mystery Box spawn point (950 points) (only contains weapons from Black Ops II) *Door to Lab Storage room (750 points) (on both sides left and right, when one is bought both will open) *Teleporter Portal (swich need to be activated first) (leads to random location) Lab Storage Room This room is at the back of the lab, and it is were all the prototypes and broken teleporters were stored to keep them out the way. In this room: *1 Window *Remington 870 MCS (1500 points) *Switch, to active teleporters Swamp Hut (Shi No Numa) The swamp hut is a part of the map Shi No Numa (from Call of Duty: World at War / Black Ops), however the swamp zone in Reisen is not actually part of the map Shi No Numa. This zones takes place in a hut slightly out side of Shi No Numa (through one of the windows the starting room/hut from Shi No Numa can be seen). Also when the players teleport here the teleport back time, to 1945 (the same time Richtofen and his group are there). This also means the Demonic Announcer is Samantha in this zone, which also means the zombies eyes orange agian. In this room: *4 Windows *Thompson (1200 points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1200 points) *Mystery Box spawn point (950 points) (only contains weapons from World at War) *Door to outside (1000 points) *Teleporter Portal (leads to random location) Outside the Swamp Hut The outside of the swamp hut is a small bit of swamp the sorounds the hut and has a fence going all the way around it, the fence was built to stop zombies getting to the hut, however zombies can just spwan from the ground and water. This part of the map is mixed between land and water, so it can be hard to travel though this part of the map. In this room: *0 Windows (zombies spawn from the ground) *Bowie Knife (3000 points) Tower though a sniper scope.]]The tower has a circle like top, it is the same tower as seen in Kino der Toten (it contains on of the hidden radios, and in even in the Reisen verion of this tower the radio can be seen and activeted, it will have the same audio as the one in Kino der Toten to prove it is the same tower). Also from windows in the tower the alies form Kino der Toten can be seen. This part of the map is set in 1968, this also means the Demonic Announcer is Samantha in this zone, which also means the zombies eyes are orange. In this room: *0 Windows (zombies climb up to room though a hole in the ground with laders) *M16 (1200 points) *Mystery Box spawn point (950 points) (only contains weapons from Black Ops) *Door to outside (1000 points) *Teleporter Portal Ouside of the Tower Outside of the tower there is a small area that leads to a house (as seen behind the tower). In this room: *2 Windows *Stakeout (1500 points) *M67 grenades (250 points) *Door to the house (1250 points) House Behind the Tower The house has not got much to it, the room is just covered in blood as if the people there was killed by the zombies, there is also two dead bodys sat in the corner of the room one is holding a Stakeout. In this room: *2 Windows *Part (for easter egg) (update soon) *MPL (1000 points) *Mystery Box spawn point (950 points) (only contains weapons from Black Ops) Moon Floor Boards This zone takes part under the floor boards of the room with the M.P.D on the map Moon (from Black Ops) (the room may be better know as the power room of Moon). Players can see part of the room thought small holes in the roof/floor of the M.P.D room (as you are under it) and the M.P.D its self can be seen. The room is dark and has lots of obstacles (like huge hanging wires and metal planks) that can block the player. To survive in this zone the player will need a P.E.S suite, which can be found on the wall near the teleporter portal. This part of the map is set as the same time as when Richtofen is on Moon in the M.P.D, this also means the Demonic Announcer is Richtofen in this zone, which also means the zombies eyes are blue. In this room: *2 Windows (and a hole in the roof in which zombies can drop down) *Part (for easter egg) (update soon) *Mystery Box spawn point (950 points) (only contains weapons from Black Ops) Boat The Boat is a boat which on the seas/waters of Call of The Dead, in the distance the island and boat from call of the dead can be seen. However this boat was not actually part of the map Call of The Dead. The boat is an old and small boat (about a third of the size of the one on Call of The Dead), the boat has few obsticles to avoid. This part of the map is set as the same time as when Call of The Dead is set, this also means the Demonic Announcer is Samantha in this zone, which also means the zombies eyes are orange. In this room: *1 Window (and zombies can climb up two sides of the boat) *MP5K (1000 points) *Door to other side of boat (1000 points) Other side of the boat The other side of the boat is very simalr to the other side, but it has a lot more obsticles to block players. In this room: *2 Windows (and zombies climb up the frount of the boat) *Mystery Box spawn point (950 points) (only contains weapons from Black Ops) Bonus Room There is only a very small chance a player will teleport here. Also every last area of the map must be open to even have the chance to teleport here. The bonus room is at an unkown loacation. It is a small room which looks simlar to the power room of Green Run, it is a white lab like room covered in wires and old TVs. A weird voice can be hearded in the background, you can not make out what is said but it just sounds like a crazy rant. There is nothing in this room except one mystery box, which unlike other mystery boxes this one only contains wonder weapons from the previous (canon) maps: *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *V-R11 *Scavenger *31-79 JGb215 *Wave Gun When you enter this room a voice will count down form 60, and when he reaches 0 the walls of the room will open (like they were shutters) and a horde of zombies (which do not effect the wave system), the horde will countain about 20 to 30 zombies which will all dash for the player. The room is only small so the player may find it difficult to do this. The point of this is to get the player to teleport back so they have less chance of getting back to the room, however the player can stay in the room if they manage to kill all the zombies in the room, but after they do the countdown will star agian and the same will happen. In this room: *0 Windows (shutter which open and let a horde of zombies invade) *Mystery Box (950 points) (only contains wonder weapons) Power-Ups *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Max Ammo *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale Anti Power-Ups *Gun Jammer *Push Back Enemies *Zombies *Crawlers (Only in these zones: Tower and the Moon Floor Boards) *Avogadro (Every 6th wave only in a zone Richtofen controls) *Hellhounds (Every 6th wave only in a zone Samantha controls) Important Notes *Hellhounds will only spawn if at least one player is in a zone Samantha contols and the Avogadro (only by him self) only spawns if at least one player is in a zone Richtofen contols, this means that if players are in mixed zones both enemies will spawn. **When the boss wave is active, the teleporter portals disapear till the end of the round, this means players can't go to any more zones, leaving them traped in there current zone. *If a power-up is gotten in Richtofen's zone only players in Richtofen's zone will be affected (so if a player is in Samantha's zone the power-up will do nothing) and vice versa. **However when this happens Richtofen and Samantha will say: ***''"Sucks for you"'' - Richtofen (when in his zone) ***''"Awh, to bad"'' - Samantha (when in her zone) *When a zombie is chancing and the player enters the teleporter portal zombies can follow them thought it, however if they do this and there is a diffrent person controlling the zone, the zombie will stop and start shaking its head untill the new contoller takes over it, this is shown by the zombie's eye changing colour. Triva *The map is shares ideas I had for a map I made named Für immer Verloren. Category:PaC Category:PaC's maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps